Here we go again
by DorianWilde
Summary: Scorpius is trying hard to be a good friend, but Albus' antics are really trying his patience. "I'm a terrible boyfriend", Al stated. "Yes you are", Scorpius agreed.


"Scorpius, why am I such an ass-hole?"

"I dunno, Al."

Albus Severus Potter and Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy were lying side by side by on the lake. Well, technically they were floating one foot above the ice, snow swirling around them, not reaching them thanks to a snow repelling spell. It wasn't the first time they had this kind of conversation, it was, however, the first time they had it on a lake. Al had tapped him on the shoulder, interrupting his NEWT-revision, and asked him out for a walk.

Al heaved a great sigh. _Here we go again_, Scorpius thought.

"I'm a terrible boyfriend", Al stated.

"Yes you are."

"I'm a liar."

"Yes you are."

"I _really_ like Jonah."

"Uh huh."

"He's a great guy."

"Uh huh."

"I'm an ass-hole."

"Yep. Who was it this time?"

"Peter Howell, the Slytherin seeker you know?"

"Yeah. Didn't know he swung your way."

"Being irresistible is my cross to bare", Al snarked.

"Right." Scorpius sighed. "Why do you bother with a boyfriend at all? You always cheat." He loved Al to death, he really did. Al's choices were a completely different matter.

He turned towards his best friend since first year. Al had been the first person he'd talked to about his father's and grandfather's pasts, and Scorpius had been the first person Al had come out to in their fifth year. Scorpius remembered it like it was yesterday, Al climbing into his bed, whispering his confession, terrified of what Scorpius would think. A few weeks later Al'd confessed he was in love with Tom, a timid Hufflepuff in the same year as them. At that point Scorpius was still figuring things out, being bi was confusing.

"I know, I know."

"Fifth year you cheated on Tom during easter break."

"I know."

"Sixth year you cheated on John with Sean after only one month. Then you cheated on Sean with Michelle when you visited your cousins in France." Scorpius had tagged along on that vacation, it had been torture seeing Al sneak off with the handsome Frenchman.

"Thanks for listing all my failures", Al muttered.

"And now Jonah."

"I know", Al moaned.

"Weren't you going to prom together?"

"Yeah. Bloody hell, Scorp, why am I such a tosser?" Al rubbed his face with his hand.

"You really are quite stupid for a Raven."

"Because you're so clever?"

"Yes. Speaking of clever, I should get back to my revision", Scorpius said half heartedly.

"We've done nothing but revise this year", Al complained.

"Knowledge beyond measure is man's greatest treasure." Al rolled his eyes at him.

"I really like Jonah", he continued quietly, picking up their previous conversation. "I really though he was the one."

"So why did you hook up with Howell?"

"I dunno. He flirted with me, I flirted back, I didn't mean anything by it. Then he offered me some firewhiskey..."

"And alcohol makes you stupid", Scorpius finished the story for him. Alcohol really made Al lose al inhibitions, he'd even french kissed Scorpius once, but hadn't remembered it the next day. Neglecting to tell him, Scorpius had tried to forget all about it.

"Yeah." Al rubbed his face again. "What do I do?"

"Tell him."

"No. I don't want to lose him." Al's voice practically dripped with self-pity.

"Then you shouldn't have cheated." Scorpius used the same old argument. He was beginning to feel like a broken record.

"It was stupid. You think he'll take me back?" Al glanced at him.

"Probably not." He squeezed Al's hand, keeping it in his. Al smiled tiredly at him, his hair more messed up than usual. He could have been the poster boy for how-you-look-when-hung-over.

"What would I do without you, Scorp?" Al asked, absentmindedly stroking his hand with his thumb.

"Perish, I suppose." Scorpius heart rate sped up, even though he knew Al didn't mean anything by it.

Al snorted.

"Probably. Too bad you don't play for my team."

"Yeah." He'd never told Al about being bi.

"I suppose we should get back." Al sat up, letting go of his hand. Even though his green eyes were bloodshot, Scorpius still though he looked gorgeous.

He really loved Al.

"Yeah."

"Do I _really_ have to tell him?"

"Yes, you do."

Al sighed.

"Thought so."

But he couldn't trust him.

**AN: Don't forget to check out "Stars", HP/Glee crossover novel length**


End file.
